


Sleep

by Annabee28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comforting Magnus Bane, Cuddly Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Izzy and Jace are mentioned, M/M, Sleepy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabee28/pseuds/Annabee28
Summary: Alec comes home exhausted and Magnus is there to take care of him.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NOT beta read. There will be grammer errors so I apologize in advance. Hopefully you enjoy this fluffy drabble I wrote.  
> (Also im sorry my title sucks)

Alec was dragging himself back to the loft he shared with Magnus through the cold New York weather. It was around 9 at night and it had been a long day. He was exhausted. There was a huge influx of demons in the past week and he had worked late many days. He was practically falling asleep on his feet so Isabelle and Jace told him to go home. He tried to resist but the thought of Magnus and comfort and sleep made him give in.  
He trudged up the stairs and walked into the loft. Warmth engulfed him and the smell of sandalwood and the warm cinnamon smell of magic immediately hit him. It was a thicker smell when Magnus was actually using his magic. He must still be working.  
“Mags! Im home.” He calls out, closing the door behind him and taking off his boots. He almost falls over but catches himself on the wall. His balance rune was activated but it was worth shit when he was exhausted.  
“In my study darling!” Magnus’ voice replied.  
A smile tugs at Alec’s lips with the sound of his partners voice. He walked in and saw Magnus working on a potion. The warlock glances up at the sound of footsteps. He looks exhausted as well, his gold cat eyes were looking at Alec, but he still smiles warmly at the other man.  
“Alexander. Welcome home love.” Magnus greets, stiring the potion as he looks back to add another ingredient.  
Alec walks over and places a hand on Magnus’ lower back, kissing the others cheek.  
“Hi. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. The demon problem must be taken care of if you’re home already.” Magnus responds, his eyes flicking over to him briefly.  
Alec sighs and ducks his head slightly to rest his forehead against the side of Magnus’ neck.  
“No. But Izzy and Jace made me come home because of how tired I am.”  
Magnus scoops the potion into a vial and caps it off, putting it to the side and waving his hand to clear the pot. After he’s done, he turns to pull Alec into a hug, letting the shadowhunter nestle his head into the crook of his neck. Magnus chuckles after a few seconds.  
“Oh darling. Are you already falling asleep?”  
Alec hums. “Maybe.” He mumbles.  
“Lets get you into bed then baby.” Magnus pulls away and Alec stumbles a little and his eyes flutter open. “Hey.” He complains.  
Magnus takes his hand. “Lets go to bed my love.”  
Alec lets Magnus pull him to the bedroom. Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec is changed into sweatpants and a new t-shirt. He pulls back the blankets and Alec gets into bed, his eyes already closing.  
Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek. “I need to finish another potion then I can come to bed.”  
Alecs eyes snap open. “No.. Magnus. You look exhausted. Cuddle now.”  
Magnus went to pull his hand away and Alec caught it, holding onto him.  
“Please Mags. I can tell how tired you are. Your eyes aren’t glamoured.”  
Magnus sighs. Even though Alec had expressed how much he loves Magnus’ real eyes, the warlock still glamoured them at home.  
“Ok darling.” Magnus snaps his fingers so he’s changed into his pajamas. Even this little bit of magic is draining for him and makes him realize how tired he actually is. He then climbs into bed behind Alec. Alec moves to put his head on Magnus chest and throws a arm around his torso.  
“I love you Magnus.” Alec mumbles.  
“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus replies, kissing his head. Not even a minute later Alecs breath had evened out, fast asleep.  
Magnus smiled down at the shadowhunter. He never in his lifetime thought he could fall in love with a shadowhunter. He always looked down on the nephilim and especially the Lightwoods, who were always super rude. But then Alexander came along. He was very surprised when he learned this angel was of Lightwood descent. He remembers Tessa Grey falling in love with Will Herondale and even James Carstairs and could not figure out why. Now he finally understood. It didn’t matter Alec was a shadowhunter.  
“I love you so much Alec Lightwood.” Magnus whispers and soon after he falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed and nothing was too OOC. I just really enjoy comfort fics.  
> Right now I am reading Clockwork Angel and it seems like Tessa loves Will and Jem. I know she marries Will and is with Jem at the end of TMI series. So i just wanted to mention Tessa and her marrying Will and such.  
> I was nervous to post this, let me know what you think!


End file.
